It's All Coming Back to Me
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: *Chap 1 Revised* After the destruction of Crystal Tokyo the Senshi have been reborn into the Digimon Universe where the same evil that destroyed their home was reborn. Digimon02/Sailor Moon


Crest: Wow...this fic looks so familiar.  
  
Kari: That's because you wrote it baka.  
  
Crest: *Stops and thinks* I did? *Nods head* Oh yeah! I remember this story.  
  
Ken: *Shaking head* I don't know her.  
  
Chibi-chan: Of coarse you do Ken-chan, she's the cause of all your nightmares.  
  
Crest: I am not! ^^ That's Kari's department.  
  
Kari: Whatever.  
  
Crest: Anyways it's revamping time! *Waves magical keyboard*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi does; Digimon is also owned by Toei Animation and lots of other people who make tons and tons of more money then me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, glared at the man that stood so defiantly before her. "Why?" It was all she could ask, she had to know why a single man could cause so much pain and have no guilt what-so-ever.  
  
Kneeling down in front of the defeated queen he cupped her head with his left hand while his right gently stroked her soft cheek. 'So beautiful' He thought as he looked into her deep crystalline blue eyes. 'And yet so damn kind!' Jerking his hands back from her chin and cheek and smacked her across the face. "You want to know why?" He questioned angrily as Neo-Queen Serenity nodded her head weakly.  
  
"If you must know your 'highness'; I'm doing this because you were the one that locked me away, sent me into that damn eternal hell. All of this my dear queen-" He started as he stood and brought his hands to his side to gesture towards the dead, broken, ruined land that once was the glorious Crystal City. "-is not my fault. Your the one that has destroyed all of this, all because you took me away from my throne."  
  
Moving her head weakly, she looked at the broken, bloody, and battered bodies of her spouse, musume, and Senshi. "No. This is not my fault, none of this is. 'You' did this and for that I ca-will not forgive you!!" She stared up at the orange haired man with fire in her eyes.  
  
"My dear I don't care if your forgive me or not, for it wont matter in a couple of seconds." With that said the man walked to the lone crystal seat still standing in the middle of the palace ruins. "Now Serenity say good-bye, for your time in this pathetic universe is up."  
  
"You wont win!" The blonde haired queen hollered as she struggled to stand.  
  
"I already have Serenity, I already have." Cupping his hand he formed a large ball of black energy. "Good-bye your highness." With that he released the energy and let it fly towards Serenity, who in turn brought her hands up in defense as the attack enveloped her small form.  
  
"Ding dong the bitch is dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Eight-year old Bunny Ichijouji shot up in her bed with her arms crossed out in front of her face as if to protect her from something.   
  
Thirteen-year old Akane's eyes snapped open as she quickly jumped off the top bunk of her and Bunny's bunk bed and onto the floor beside her little sister. "Bunny." She whispered softly as she put her warm soft hands onto her little sisters cool arms, gently, she brought her sisters arms down from the front of her face. "Bunny-chan it's alright, it was just a nightmare."  
  
"No it wasn't! It was real!" The little girl cried out as she hugged her sister tightly.  
  
Akane was about to say some more comforting words when the light to their room flipped on causing the little girl in the thirteen-year olds arms to jump in fear.  
  
"Musume what happened?" A soft comforting voice questioned as Bunny shoved herself out of her sisters arms and into her mothers. "O-kaasan! It was horrible!"  
  
"What was dear?" The older woman asked as she hugged her daughter tightly to reassure her.  
  
"I had this really horrible dream! This bad man was killing me and all around me were these crystal ruins and people who looked like they were sleeping, but they looked to hurt to be sleeping! Please don't make me go back to sleep mama! Please!" Bunny hollered out desperately as she clung to her mother afraid to let go of her.  
  
Thirty year old Miyako Ichijouji stared at her frantic daughter speechless and unsure of what she could do to help ease her child's fear.  
  
"What's wrong I heard screaming?" A sleepy looking boy around eleven asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Nothing Osamu-chan, Bunny just had a nightmare, you go on back to bed I'll tuck you back in in a minute." Miyako told her son, who just shrugged and left the room.  
  
"I want chichi!!" Bunny suddenly exclaimed as she profusely rubbed her eyes to try and stop the tears that had started to fall.  
  
"I know you do honey, but your father is at work, he'll be home soon." The lavender haired girl explained gently as she rocked her daughter back and forth.  
  
"Bunny, O-kaasan needs her sleep, and so do you." Akane stated as she watched her mother try and comfort her little sister.  
  
"But I don't wanna go back to sleep! What if that scary bad man comes back to hurt me!" The little blonde exclaimed in horror as she clung tighter to her mother.  
  
"He wont I promise and if he does then I'll kick his booty all the way back to America!" Akane said as she gave Bunny her 'V' for 'Victory' sign.  
  
"Alright...I guess, but you have to promise 'Kane-onee-chan." The little girl stated as she let her mother lay her down on her bed.  
  
"I promise! Look I'll even sleep with you just incase!" Snuggling under the covers Akane hugged her sister tightly to her body to give her extra comfort as their mother kissed their foreheads.  
  
"If you two need anything I'll be in the other room working on some tests." With that the woman smiled one more time at her daughter before turning the light off and walking out of the room.  
  
"It'll be alright Bunny-chan." The indigo haired girl whispered as he laid her head down onto he pillow and feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's remembering." A soft childish voice stated from the shadows.  
  
"But it's to early! She shouldn't be remembering for a couple of more years!" A younger female voice shouted as she looked at the shadows.  
  
"Be that as it may, the fact remains she's remembering meaning the others will start too as well. He will awaken again, and she will be expected to stop him." A second more mature female voice stated from the shadows.  
  
"Demo she's to young to fight him!" The younger voice said almost hysterically.  
  
"Then my child you must teach her to fight. It is her destiny to fight this evil no matter what her age be. She is the protector of the Cosmos and must up hold her duty or else we are all doomed to an eternal fate of damnation." An older and wiser voice explained from another spot in the shadows.  
  
"Demo!"  
  
"NO! You will train her or else I will, and believe me child, I will not be as lenient." The wiser voice stated as a light shone in the shadows and then died down.  
  
"And you agree with her as well. That I should teach the hime to fight even though she's just a child." The younger female voice questioned as she stared straight in front of her.  
  
"It is her duty, you have to understand. If she doesn't fight, then we all should kill ourselves, because that will be the only way we will be saved from the evil that, that man will bring down upon us." The second voice stated as she disappeared from the shadows in a burst of light.  
  
"Demo last time she wasn't strong enough and he killed her!"  
  
"Onegai don't yell." The childish voice asked as she looked towards the other woman in the room. "Do not worry miss, the hime will not be alone the other Senshi will help her...in fact there will be many friends that will help her in this fight. Do not lose hope." With that the third female disappeared from the room in burst of wind.  
  
"Damn-it!" The young woman exclaimed as she slammed her staff onto the black endless floor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter. Is it better then the first time I posted it? I hope you like it, the next chapter is being revised as I type this...well it willbe when I get down with this. Anyways tell me what you think, Ja!  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
Chichi- My father(You also use this form of father when you are talking to someone about your father)  
  
Musume- Daughter  
  
O-kaasan- Mother  
  
Onegai- Please  
  
O-nee-chan- Older sister  
  
-Chan- Used for friends, or younger children, mostly girls. 


End file.
